


Goodbye

by Jazznsmoke



Series: Merle/Beth [3]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazznsmoke/pseuds/Jazznsmoke
Summary: Goodbye, Secondhand SerenadeMerle messed up, and now he's paying the price.
Relationships: Merle Dixon/Beth Greene
Series: Merle/Beth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1402087
Kudos: 2





	Goodbye

"Tell me I'm wrong," Beth said, tears running down her face. "Tell me it wasn't what I thought it was, Merle." He looked down at his boots and then back up at her, he gulped, not knowing what exactly to say. For once Merle Dixon was speechless. "I tried pretending things were good, that ya weren't lying. I hoped after all we've been through it'd be enough." She turned away, taking a step forward like she was about to leave. She turned back around. "I hoped that someday ya'd love me. Someday we'd be okay. Guess it's time ta stop these games we been playin'. It's time ta say goodbye,"

"It didn't mean nothin'," Merle finally said.

"It meant somethin' ta me." She replied, voice breaking.

"Angel?" He stopped, waiting for her to look at him again. He continued when she finally looked up. "I love ya, she didn't mean nothin', jus' a good time's all,"

"Yer good time shoulda been with me. I gave ya space. I tried ta help ya through it, an' deal with my own stuff. I tried. Maybe it's my fault too. I can't look at ya without my heart breakin'. I can't be with ya. I love ya, but I hate ya, too"

"'m sorry," He spit out, the words feeling foreign coming from his mouth. He knew those words wouldn't be enough. Not this time.

"It ain't enough," She said, echoing his thoughts. She turned back around and walked down the hallway back towards the cellblock. He stayed standing there in that hallway fro close to an hour before going to the cell blocks and to his cell. He gathered up his few belongings and went in search of his brother to say goodbye.

The one thing he could do was leave, give her the chance to heal the heart he had broken. Then he wouldn't have to see her every day, knowing she was hurting because of him. He'd leave for her, but for himself as well.

After all, Merle Dixon is selfish.


End file.
